El Cumpleaños de Beast Boy
by Gloomy Suicide
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Beast Boy y Raven no tiene idea de que regalarle... esperen! Raven encontro algo?Raven se siente confundida y no sabe que hacer R


**Por:** Polly (o Alex) Takei De Way y Depp y su ausente espiritu acompañante que se fue de vacaciones "temporalmente" ¬¬ o por lo menos eso trata de creer...mientras tiene a su hadita de fuego...que nunca habla ¬¬

**DISCLAIMER:** Teen Titans no me pertenece, solo soy una fanatica obsesionada que esta enamorada de la serie y de Chico Bestia...y un poco obsesionada con Raven...

Hola! Como estan? Espero que bien! aquí estoy de nuevo con un ONE.SHOT de Teen Titans, es el segundo ONE.SHOT de Teen Titans y todavía no resivo mucho comentarios de el anterior, solo espero que les guste este fic...

Star StarFire

Bb Chico Bestia o Beast Boy

Cy Cyborg

Rob Robin

Rae Raven

"El cumpleaños de Beast Boy"

Era un día normal, común y corriente en Jump City, los villanos decidieron tomarse un descanso, pero hoy era un día especial, era...era...ERA...

Star: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CHICO BESTIA! –lo abraza-

Bb: gracias star –asfixiándose-

Cy: feliz cumpleaños Bestita

Cb: gracias Cyb!

Star: querido amigo verde, toma un regalo típico tamaraniano de mi planeta –le da una caja con aspecto extraño-

Bb: gracias Star! Pero lo revisare un poco mas tarde, si?

Star: claro querido amigo

Rob: FELICITACIONES CHICO BESTIA!

Bb: gracias...

Cy: oigan, alguien ha visto a Rae?

Star: no eh visto a nuestra amiga Raven desde ayer en la cena

Bb: "si eso es cenar...solo tomo un té de hierbas"

Rob: Star, puedes ir a buscarla?

Star: claro, amigo Robin (AAK! Odio que diga tanto amiga/o) –se va-

----------------------------------------------------------

Rae: no puedo darle eso...así como así...

Star: -saliendo de la nada- que?

Rae: EK!

Puff! –Estallido de copa-

Rae: STARFIRE NO HAGAS ESO!

Star: lo siento Raven, pero que es lo que no puedes dar? Y a quien?

Rae: O/O pues...esto –saca una tarjeta de cumpleaños hecha por ella...muy linda pero con su tipíto toque...tetrico?- a chico bestia...

Star: Amiga Raven, cuando le demostraras tus sentimientos a Chico Bestia

Rae: sabes que no puedo hacer eso...

Star: tus poderes te lo prohíben no?

Rae: si lo hago, el podría salir herido...y también yo...

Star: ya veo querida amiga...pero que es lo que en verdad que sientes por el?

Rae: yo...yo...yo creo que lo quiero de mas...cuando lo veo no puedo evitar sonrojarme o sonreir...o sentir el maldito cosquilleo en el estomago...

Bb: -en forma de mosca, en la pared- o/o "SANTA CACHUCHA! (N/P: SANTA AREPEITION, BATMAN!)" –se va-

Star: deberías decírselo...

Rae: no puedo! Que parte de "no puedo" no logras entender?

Star: lo siento Raven, pero al menos deberías salir, eso seria un alivio para el...y para los demás...hasta para ti misma, te esperaremos, mas tarde iremos a comer unas Pizzas...si quieres vas, chao amiga Raven, confió en que harás lo correcto... –se va-

Rae: -se le queda viendo a la tarjeta- ...lo correcto...POR QUE TIENE QUE DECIR ALGO QUE ME DEJE PENSANDO!

-se escucha el eco de StarFire diciendo: "lo correcto...lo correcto...lo correcto-

Rae: YA CAPTE...! ¬¬

----------------------------------------------------------

En la Pizzería

Rob: donde podra estar Raven?

Cy: le habra pasado algo malo?

Star: Raven dijo que vendria luego...

Rob: oh esta bien...!

Cy: oye bestita, por que estas tan...tranquilo...?

Bb: no, por nada...no te preocupes...

Cy: bien... n,n

Rae: hola...

Todos: RAEV!

Cy: creiamos que no vendrias...

Rae: pues...aqui estoy

Rob: me alegro! Ahora comamos unas pizzas!

Todos: si!

Rae: -susurrandole a Chico Bestia- oye...puedes venir...?

Bb: si...

Raven lo llevo a un lado de la pizzería que estaba algo abandonada...

Bb: que pasa rae?

Rae: ./. Toma... –le da la tarjeta-

Bb: eh...? –la toma y la lee- la hiciste tu?

Raven: -escondiendose cada vez mas en su capucha- ./. Si...

Bb: ME ENCANTA! –la abraza-

Puff! –Le estalla la pizza en la cara a robin (N/P: como que me gusta que Robin sufra, no? y eso que me parece lindo...¬¬ analizando lo que escribi...que sifrino sono...xDD)

Rae: -lo separa- me alegra que te haya gustado... oye chico bestia...

Bb: si raven?

Rae: eh...yo... feliz cumpleaños...amigo –le besa la mejilla y se va-

Bb: wow... –se pone la mano en la mejilla- rae... –sale corriendo detrás de ella y la abraza-

FIN!

SIII! Es mi segundo RavenxChicoBestia! AMO ESTA PAREJAAAAA! Y note que "The End 3° part" cuando Robin y Raven se abrazan Chico bestia se ruboriza! SEHHHH! Ademas que en el cap de "Ever more" (creo que se escribe asi...bueno, el de nunca mas) la raven rosada le da un cumplido a chico bestia

Rae: siempre me pareciste muy comico! Pero...la apariencia no es todo!

Y le apunta con los dedos y le giña un ojo! JAJAJA! Que bien! buneo, como sea... espero que les haya gustado este fafic...nos vemos!


End file.
